


Push and Pull

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Wax Play, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita becomes bored halfway through the movie, and Uruha has a hard time teaching him to be patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Bondage square on my kink bingo card. (2016)

They hadn't even gotten halfway through the movie when Reita's hand was on Uruha's thigh, fingers stroking along the fabric of his black skinny jeans, the touch light enough that Uruha shuddered. He ignored it, almost forgetting about the hand entirely, but then Reita's fingers grazed his balls, and Uruha jerked out of his thoughts. He would have brushed the touch off as accidental, if he hadn't turned away from the screen just in time to catch Reita's sly grin before he composed himself.

“What are you doing?” Uruha barely got to finish his question before Reita shushed him.

“Nothing. Be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie.”

Bullshit, Uruha thought, but he didn't say it. Reita's hand didn't move, either, even when Uruha shifted and crossed his legs. Nothing happened for a while, but Uruha found it hard to pay attention to the movie, constantly aware of Reita's fingers so close to his crotch, the warmth from his palm that he could somehow feel even through his trousers. When Uruha realised he had missed so much of the plot that they were going to have to restart the movie later anyway, he reached for the remote, turning the DVD player off.

“Hey, I was watching that!” If Reita was trying to hide his smirk, he was doing an awful job at it. Uruha shook his head, turning off the TV as well.

“No, you weren't. What's the matter?”

“I told you, it's nothing.” Reita threw his hands up in mock defeat, leaning back against the couch.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise what Reita was doing. But in stead of giving in to Reita's antics and getting frustrated, Uruha leaned over to hover just above Reita's face, one hand on the backrest of the couch, the other high up on Reita's thigh, mirroring his actions from before. “Okay.”

Reita looked up suspiciously, meeting Uruha's gaze as he began to stroke circles on Reita's inner thigh with his thumb. Reita's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he shifted in his seat. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Uruha replied with a smile, bending his neck to kiss Reita sweetly, leaning all his weight on the hand on Reita's leg to steady himself, tangling the fingers on his free hand in Reita's hair and gently massaging his scalp. Reita moaned softly into the kiss, closing his eyes, and their lips brushed together a few more times before Uruha yanked on Reita's hair, forcing his head back and exposing his throat.

Uruha took a second just to admire the expanse of Reita's neck before he started littering it with kisses and nips, worrying the skin between his teeth and licking it afterwards, making Reita gasp and bite his lips. After a few minutes, Uruha pulled away, gaze dropping until he could see the bulge that was forming in Reita's pants. “Excited?”

Reita looked down at his own crotch with a smirk, and Uruha wondered how he could still look so cocky with his hair messed up and his lips swollen. “Looks like it.”

“We could take care of that, you know.” Uruha purposely let his fingers brush Reita's cock as he withdrew his hand, making Reita sigh. “Just say the word.”

Meeting Uruha's expectant gaze, Reita leaned in to whisper “My safe word is beer.”

Uruha blinked dumbly, but to his credit, he didn't laugh. Definitely not the word Uruha was going for, but it would have to do. He was confident he'd manage to coax a 'please' or two from Reita's lips before the night was over, and comforted himself with that thought as he stood from the couch. “Follow me.”

“To the bedroom? How conventional of you.” Reita's tone was one of boredom, but he hurried after Uruha, his dick definitely taking an interest in the development of the situation.

“No need to worry about that.” Uruha gestured to the foot of the bed. “Kneel in front of the bed, facing the wall.”

Reita raised an eyebrow curiously, but did as he was told, leaning his back against the bedframe. He lifted his arms to make it easier for Uruha to pull his shirt over his head, shivering as his bare chest was exposed to the cool air. He waited while Uruha rummaged around in their closet, feeling his dick twitch in his pants as he saw Uruha grab a bundle of thin, red rope. “You gonna tie me up now?”

“How else will I keep you from misbehaving?” Uruha grinned, stroking Reita's cheek softly before slapping him, hard enough to wipe the smirk off Reita's face. “Spread your legs for me, I don't want to see your thighs touching. That's good, now lift your arms above your head, bend them backwards, and grasp the bedframe, hands as close together as you can.”

Reita was no longer grinning, his forehead creasing as he did as Uruha commanded, his arms now bent behind his head and his elbows pointing diagonally to the ceiling. Uruha began tying his wrists together so they wouldn't slip apart, then fastened them to the bed. The ropes were too tight to give Reita much leeway, but Uruha made sure he could fit a finger between the ropes and Reita's wrists, ensuring they wouldn't cut off the blood flow. With a shorter length of rope, Uruha tied Reita's elbows together so he couldn't lower them, forced to keep them in such an uncomfortable position.

“There,” Uruha said as he stood in front of Reita, surveying his now sulking boyfriend as he shifted restlessly. “Now I won't risk you touching yourself without permission, or me, for that matter.”

“What, you need to tie me up to control me?” Reita looked up to meet Uruha's gaze, and it seemed he had gained some of his fight back, his eyes glinting with challenge.

“I don't need to do anything,” Uruha replied calmly, crouching in front of Reita so they were both at eye level. “But it's a lot more fun now that I have my hands free so I can do this,” he said and slapped Reita's cheek again, delighting in the surprised gasp Reita made. “Or this,” he continued, taking one of Reita's nipples between his thumb and index finger and twisting it until Reita groaned.

“Besides,” Uruha said as he stood up, walking over to their closet again, “I don't have to worry about turning my back on you for a couple of seconds.” He grabbed a candle off a shelf and lit it, and no doubt the sound of the lighter ignition had stirred something in Reita, but Uruha ignored him as he watched the wax slowly start to melt around the wick. He walked back to the bed, meeting Reita's gaze and noticing the slightest amount of fear written on Reita's features.

“Is that for me?” Reita asked with half a grin, but Uruha wasn't amused.

He grabbed Reita's hair and tilted his head back, standing over him and looking him in the eyes as he tipped the candle over Reita's shoulder, hot wax hitting Reita's skin and causing him to exhale sharply. “Yes, and if you don't drop the attitude soon, all of it is going in your underwear.”

Clearly pleased by Uruha's outburst, Reita's lips tilted up in a full smirk, but he didn't reply, and Uruha took that as a victory. He waited until the candle had burned a little more, holding Reita's head still by the grip on his hair, and dripped some wax in a trail over his collarbone.

Reita had to choke a moan at the sensation of burning heat on his skin, although it quickly dissipated, the wax cooling on his body. His arms pulled against the ropes every time Uruha let some more wax drip down his chest, but the knots were secure, and there was hardly any give to allow Reita to struggle. And although he'd scarcely admit it, he liked not being able to fight back physically, enjoyed how easy it was for Uruha to do what he wanted to him.

He cried out as a drop of wax hit his nipple, arching his back as much as he could with the way he was tied up. He immediately regretted his outburst, as Uruha's lips pulled up into a smirk, and he purposely aimed for the same spot, the wax dripping down Reita's nipple and making him groan.

Gently flicking the bud with one finger, Uruha watched the nipple harden against his touch, peeling some of the dried wax off and revealing red skin underneath. “Sensitive here, are you?” He let the candle drip until wax covered the area, then shifted his gaze to his other nipple. “How about the other one?”

Reita closed his eyes in anticipation, tensing his entire body, preparing for the burning sensation on his skin, but nothing happened. It felt like minutes passed, and when he finally opened his eyes to see what Uruha was doing, Uruha grinned and began rubbing the nub with his fingers, leaning closer to whisper in Reita's ear. “You're so easy sometimes. You like to think you're in control, but I can play you like my guitar. I know exactly what strings to pluck.” As if to accentuate his point, he pinched Reita's nipple, pulling and twisting at it with his fingers. “Do you want it?”

He knew what Uruha meant by that, eyeing the candle that was threatening to overflow with melted wax cautiously, imagining how it would sting in contact with his already sensitive skin. “I'd rather not,” he mumbled, howling out the next second as Uruha tipped the candle, wax pouring out over his nipple in generous amounts, the excess dripping down his chest.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you clearly,” Uruha said and stood, blowing out the candle and going to set it back. When he returned, Reita was panting heavily, chest covered in blotches of red wax, and Uruha couldn't help but stroke it appreciatively. “You look gorgeous like that.” He began unfastening his belt, and the clink of the buckle made Reita lift his head, noticing the obvious bulge in Uruha's pants as he slid them down his thighs. “I think you'd look even better with cum trickling down your chin.”

That was the only warning Reita got before Uruha shoved his thumb in his mouth, prying Reita's lips apart and forcing his cock between them. Still not quite ready to give in, Reita tried to turn his head away, but Uruha anticipated it, and grabbed Reita's head with both his hands, holding him still as he began thrusting into Reita's mouth.

The most infuriating part about this, Reita realised, was that with his hands bound, there was little he could do to tease Uruha. Usually, when sucking him off, Reita enjoyed taking his time, stroking the shaft with his hands, rubbing the sensitive spot under Uruha's dick with his thumb, dragging his tongue over the head to make Uruha feel some of the frustration Reita did, at least until he was told to hurry up. Now, his hands tied behind his head and Uruha fucking his mouth too deep for Reita to be able to use his tongue, there was nothing Reita could do but focus on keeping his throat relaxed and his teeth out of the way.

Uruha didn't say anything, too short of breath to do anything but moan, watching his cock disappear between Reita's lips, feeling the familiar heat of his orgasm approaching. Teasing Reita had more of an effect on Uruha than he'd anticipated, the feeling of being able to turn him into a moaning mess despite how much he fought back akin to an aphrodisiac to Uruha. It wasn't long before he came, throwing his head back in bliss as he filled Reita's mouth with cum, not so far gone that he didn't feel Reita's tongue flicking into the slit to taste him.

He pulled out and tucked himself back in, eyeing the tent in Reita's trousers with a grin. “You like that? Like having your mouth fucked like a common whore, tied up and unable to do anything but take it?” Reita's eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut, and Uruha shrugged. “Okay.”

Uruha turned on his heel, walking towards the door, and Reita's defiant expression turned to one of desperation. “Fuck, no, don't leave, I'm about to burst!”

“Not my problem,” Uruha called after him as he closed the door, grinning to himself as he went to lie down on the couch, picking his phone up and checking his email. He wasn't so far away from the bedroom that he wouldn't hear Reita yell, and if he needed to safeword, Uruha was sure he would. So when ten minutes had passed and Reita still hadn't made a sound, Uruha realised Reita must have accepted his punishment.

He waited another five minutes before he got up and walked back to the bedroom, pleased to find Reita still hard. “Oh, are you still here?”

“Fuck you,” Reita spat, belligerent even as Uruha slapped him.

“Still haven't learned your lesson? Because I can leave again. I didn't get to finish that movie earlier, someone was too impatient to wait to be fucked.”

“You wouldn't.”

Uruha squatted down next to Reita, closing a hand around his neck and nibbling on his jawline. “Oh, but I absolutely would. You need to learn to have patience.”

“Quit teasing and fuck me.”

“Maybe.” Uruha's lips trailed down Reita's neck, sucking on a spot near his shoulder until it bruised, licking it afterwards. “But to do that, I need you in a different position. So if I untie you momentarily, can you promise me you won't do something stupid like fight back?”

“Will you let me cum, then?”

“Maybe.”

Gritting his teeth, Reita drew a deep breath to calm himself. “Maybe I'll behave.”

Uruha's deft hands made quick work of the knots, and Reita groaned and rubbed his wrists once they were free, whatever blood wasn't in his groin returning to his fingers and making them prickle. As much as he wanted to touch himself, he resisted, hoping that if he was good, Uruha would reward him. “Now what?”

“First, take those clothes off, they're in my way.” When Reita had removed his jeans and underwear, Uruha gave his ass an appreciative slap. “Now kneel on the bed, back towards me.” While Reita got in position, Uruha undressed as well, grabbing the ropes and crawling up on the bed behind Reita. “Stay still.”

Reita bit back a protest as Uruha pulled his arms behind his back, tying Reita's wrists together tightly. With a hand on Reita's shoulder, he pushed him down so he was lying with his face in the mattress, knees tucked in under him. He reached for the lube on the nightstand, grateful it wasn't much further away, and coated three of his fingers in it. Circling one of them around Reita's anus, prodding gently and feeling the muscles give way for him easily, Uruha hummed approvingly. “Your hole is so ready for me, so eager.”

“I'm not gonna beg, if that's what you're waiting for,” Reita mumbled, looking over his shoulder to meet Uruha's gaze.

“No? We'll see.” Slowly, Uruha began pushing the first finger into Reita, feeling the tight walls clench around him, and imagining what it would feel like to thrust his dick into that heat. He hummed and twisted his finger, stroking Reita's insides teasingly as he began pushing it in and out.

He fucked Reita with one finger until Reita was definitely loose enough to take two, and then some. He waited until Reita's forehead was creasing and his hips were rocking back slightly before he pushed the second one in, however, drawing it out for as long as he could. He thrust and scissored, rubbed and teased, until Reita was panting heavily, pulling on the ropes that kept his hands tied together. “Hurry up.”

With two of his fingers still buried deep in Reita, Uruha slapped his ass with his free hand. “What did I tell you about patience?”

Reita grit his teeth, refusing to reply, earning himself a couple more smacks. Uruha didn't go soft on him, and Reita's ass stung where Uruha had hit him, but his dick was still rock hard and dripping precum, and Reita wished his hands weren't tied so he could stroke himself. He didn't even need to cum, just some friction so he wouldn't feel so unbearably horny, but at the same time, there was something about being bound that made shivers run down his spine and his dick twitch between his legs. No matter how much he liked putting up the pretence of fighting Uruha, he enjoyed the lack of control, enjoyed the feeling of being helpless, at Uruha's complete mercy.

“Are you going to be good?”

“I don't know,” Reita said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “will a 'no' earn me a proper spanking, or are you still going to treat me like I'm made of porcelain?”

“As you wish.” Grabbing Reita's bound arms with one hand, Uruha pulled the other out and wiped the lube on Reita's thigh, wasting no time in smacking his ass hard.

The first strike burned on his skin like fire, and Reita was barely done moaning before the next one came, making him buck his hips. If he hadn't been bound, he would have stroked himself to completion while Uruha spanked him, but as it was, all he could do was take it, Uruha's other hand helping him balance himself as he rocked back and forth on the sheets with the force of Uruha's blows.

Uruha kept going until Reita's moans turned to sobs and his ass was even more red than his chest, dragging his tongue up the back of Reita's thigh all the way up his ass cheek, feeling how contrastingly hot the skin he'd just spanked was. “Is that better?”

Reita hummed a meek approval, moaning when three of Uruha's fingers, coated anew in lube were pushed into his ass, all the way to the knuckles. He gasped and panted as Uruha continued where he had left off, thrusting his fingers into him and occasionally brushing his prostate, making Reita shudder.

“I'm not fucking you until you ask me,” Uruha whispered, curling his fingers and watching Reita writhe.

Reita was far too horny to put up a fight any more, pushing his ass back to meet Uruha's thrusts as he begged. “Please fuck me, need your dick in me, too fucking hard.”

Uruha grinned. “What's that, you want it hard?”

“Please.”

Uruha pulled his fingers out to lube up his cock, and the short wait was almost unbearable for Reita, feeling incredibly empty and desperate. When Uruha finally pushed in, his cock filling Reita's ass perfectly, Reita could have cum right then and there just from the sensation.

“Quit clenching,” Uruha muttered, dragging his nails up Reita's back and leaving angry red lines in their wake. He fucked Reita with shallow thrusts, grabbing his bound arms as leverage, making good on his promise and giving it to Reita hard.

“Fuck, yeah,” Reita slurred, drooling slightly as he found it hard to close his mouth between moans, face pressed into the mattress by the force of Uruha's thrusts. “Fuck me good.”

Uruha grinned, leaning over Reita to reach deeper, slamming his cock into Reita's prostate, and it was all it took for Reita to finally cum. He closed his eyes with a groan, hips bucking in the air as he stained the sheets with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

Satisfied that Reita had finally reached his orgasm, Uruha thrust into him with abandon, no longer caring about pace or finesse, simply driving his dick into Reita until he came with a groan, filling Reita's ass with his spunk. He didn't move until Reita nudged him, pulling out and watching cum trickle down Reita's thighs. “That's the prettiest creampie I ever saw.”

“I didn't think you'd still have any cum in you after the load you dumped in my mouth earlier,” Reita said, rolling over onto his side and smirking up at Uruha. “My ass must be great to make you cum so hard for the second time in one night.”

Lying down on his side next to Reita, Uruha pulled his face closer and kissed him sweetly, closing his eyes and nipping at Reita's lips. He hooked one leg over Reita and cuddled close, pulling back to kiss his nose. “Was the movie that terrible?”

Reita shrugged as much as he could, his hands still bound behind him. “I was bored.”

“You could have just said so, I would have looked for a different movie.”

“But this was so much more fun, don't you agree?”

Uruha simply smiled. “Why do you always make it so much harder for yourself?”

“Maybe I like it when you put me in my place, show me who's boss.”

“And you can't just ask me nicely to do that?”

“Then you wouldn't have to work for it,” Reita said with a grin.

Uruha rolled his eyes, burying his face in Reita's neck. “You're impossible.”

“I liked the ropes, though. They're extremely frustrating, but damn it was nice to feel so...” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“Helpless?” Uruha suggested, licking Reita's neck.

“Vulnerable, maybe.”

“Anytime, baby.” They lay like that for a while, Uruha stroking Reita's hair and Reita working on catching his breath.

“You gonna untie me yet?”

“I don't know.” Uruha leaned on his elbow, tilting his head and dragging a finger across Reita's lips. “I quite enjoy seeing you like that.”

“Shit, you're not getting hard again, are you?”

“And if I was?”

Reita laughed earnestly, shaking his head at Uruha. “You're unbelievable.”

“Maybe your ass really just is that great,” Uruha mused, rolling onto his back as if it were something he needed to ponder.

“How about this; untie my hands, and I'll suck your cock so good you'll see stars.”

Uruha rolled his head to the side to meet Reita's grin with one of his own. “Deal.”


End file.
